


Fucked up

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, M/M, Tears, tsukkiyama - Freeform, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi accidentally calls Tsukki instead of Akiteru when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked up

"Hello?"

"A- Aki-nii? It's Tadashi, I- I got fucked up againnn," Kei is surprised to hear Tadashi's voice hiccuping on the other line at three a.m., and more surprised to hear him adress his brother. "Aki, I'm a- at the park K-ei and I used t- to hang out, come get me?" 

Kei hangs up without a word, and scrambles up, pulling trousers and a sweatshirt on before grabbing his cellphone and an extra sweatshirt for Tadashi. Idiot probably didn't have one. Quietly, Kei slips out of the house, hoping his family didn't notice he was gone, and makes his way to where Tadashi said he was. 

Kei can't believe he got drunk. And did he say again? Did he and Akiteru have a system? Was this a regular thing?

It's a short walk, but the cold and the lack of entertainment without his headphones makes it seem longer and his anxiety at making sure Tadashi is ok makes him jump at every movement in the trees. This whole excursion was going to make him sick if he wasn't careful. 

"Oi, Yamaguchi." 

Tadashi jumps and falls off the swing he'd been pushing himself on, scrambling to his feet messily. "Ts- Tsukki!"

Walking over and holding out the extra sweater -- Kei was right, the idiot forgot one -- Kei says to Tadashi, "You called the wrong Tsukishima. I came to get you." 

"Ts- Tsukki..." Tadashi mutters, grabbing it and sliding it on. "I- I, uh--"

"We'll talk about this when we get home, Tadashi," Kei says, turning around towards his house. Tadashi follows him, unsteady at first, but quickly gaining composure and keeping pace. He was surprisingly well-endowed for being drunk. 

As soon as Kei's bedroom door shuts Kei has Tadashi against a wall, his eyes, adjusted to the dark, searching him for signs. Of what, he's not sure. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" 

"I- I'm s- sor-ry Tsukki, I meant to c- call Akiteru, but I must have mixed you two up. I didn't mean to wake you." Tadashi sobs, his body shaking against Kei's. Kei almost feels bad, but then he remembers the situation they're in and growls. 

"I didn't mean that, I meant what are you doing drinking in the first place?! You're a high schooler, damn it, you can't do this!"   
"B--"

"And how often do you call my brother when you get like this, huh? Does he just pick you up when you call?"

"Yes, but--"

"Tadashi," Growls Kei, "Tell me why you are drunk in the first place. How about that? Why did you find it necessary to use alcohol?"

"I..." Tadashi pauses, and moves his jaw around uselessly, thinking. With a sigh, he proceeds. "Fuck it. You."

"What?"

"Y- you fuck me up, Tsuk-ki! You make me f-feel things I know I shouldn't, so I d-drink sometimes after a r-ou-gh day." Tadashi admits, his voice shaking, "I- I'm sorry," 

Kei cocks his head, eyes widening in shock. 

"Yama--"

"I'm so sorry! I s- should go--"

"Oh, no you're not. You're telling me why exactly you think you can't come to me about your feelings."

"I don't want to lose you, Tsukki!" Tadashi sobs out quietly, his head falling as he hiccups and cries. Kei knows the alcohol is spurring him on at the moment, and that Tadashi wouldn't normally be as emotional, but he feels bad for sparking tears from the shorter boy anyways. "I- I don't want y- you to l- leave me. You're probably dis-gusted w- with me now that you kn- know I like y- you, I'm s- sorr--"

Kei cuts Tadashi off with a rough kiss, pulling him from the wall and shoving him onto the bed. Tadashi smelt and tasted like the liquor he'd consumed earlier, and he was still crying, but Kei feels exhilarated at the thought of kissing Tadashi like this. It'd be impossible to say he hasn't thought about this before, of course, minus the alcohol and salty tears, but nonetheless. 

Tadashi's breath is hot and rapid against his and it occurs momentarily that Tadashi didn't want to kiss him. Kei pulls away so he can breathe, locking their hands together. All his previous anger fades away and he feels a little dizzy tapping their foreheads together. 

"S- sorr- y Tsu-"

"Shh, it's ok. Focus on breathing." Kei mumbles, eyes shut lightly. "I like you too."

Tadashi sucks in a breath and Kei wonders if it's because of his confession or because he's trying to calm himself. 

Eventually, Tadashi goes limp, and Kei covers him up and slides under the covers with him. It would be hard to explain to Akiteru why Tadashi was suddenly at their house as they get ready for school in the morning, but at least both his parents work in the morning before they leave. 

"Hey Yamaguchi."

"Hmm?" Tadashi hums into the pillow. 

"You don't need to drink anymore, ok? If you have a problem, talk to me about it, ok?"

"'M'kay, Tsukki. Night."

"Night, Tadashi."


End file.
